


La tempestad en una taza de té

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Historias autoconclusivas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Historias cortas, autoconclusivas, ubicadas todas en un mismo universo. El hilo que las une podría ser la tendencia de algunos personajes a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua... o, como en un cuento que leí hace muchos años, "una tempestad en una taza de té".





	1. La trampa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Inframundo, Saga recibe la orden de reunir a sus compañeros caídos y asesinar a Atenea.

-Fantasma, ¿comprendes la misión que te ha sido encomendada?  
  
Saga tardó en responder.  
  
Estaba ante el trono de Hades y un velo lo separaba de la figura sentada en el trono. Más que meditar en la orden recibida (un trato que le había sido propuesto sin darle opción de rechazarlo), se preguntó a quién pretendían engañar con ese engaño tan burdo. Él era un experto en ilusiones y no necesitó siquiera encender su cosmos para saber que aquello (fuese lo que fuese) que ocupaba el trono no era el dios Hades.  
  
Ni siquiera era un ser vivo.  
  
¿Tal vez un maniquí?  
  
Cierto, había un cosmos rodeando aquella figura, pero no provenía de la figura. Era apenas lo indispensable como para a engañar a alguien que no conociera bien cómo funcionan las ilusiones.  
  
O que fuera muy, pero muy poco inteligente.  
  
-Entiendo lo que quieren de mí. Lo que no entiendo es cómo esperan que lo lleve a cabo.  
  
-Se te está dando una oportunidad de vengarte de Atenea –dijo el Juez que estaba frente a él, a una respetable distancia del trono, el velo y el… maniquí. Sí, tenía que ser un maniquí.  
  
O quizá una estatua.  
  
Era el juez de Wyvern. Radamanthys, si no recordaba mal. ¿No era uno de los hijos de Zeus y Europa? Había esperado que hablara con acento griego, pero se expresaba con un acento que le recordaba más bien a… ¿cómo era que se llamaba ese actor? ¿Alan Rickman?  
  
Pero estaba divagando y eso no era bueno. Su alma había sido forzada a animar ese cuerpo que en teoría era nuevo, pero en la realidad era solo una construcción de ceniza, huesos viejos y quién sabe qué más porquerías. No hacía falta que le dijeran que esa falsa vida era solo temporal: su alma podía sentir ese cuerpo deteriorándose a su alrededor.  
  
-Acompáñame –ordenó el Juez-. Me encargaré de que recibas el resto de las instrucciones.  
  
Lo siguió por los laberínticos pasillos del palacio. Todo estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por velas y antorchas. Otra señal más de que el dios estaba ausente. ¿A quién estarían tratando de engañar? Cualquiera que hubiese estudiado a los dioses sabría que uno de esos seres desplegaba suficiente energía como para mantener iluminado cualquier reino mítico.  
  
En un saloncito privado, Radamanthys le ofreció asiento y sirvió para él una taza de té. Saga se quedó contemplando la taza en sus manos con algo de sorpresa. Earl grey preparado correctamente. Alguien había hecho la tarea al menos en lo que concernía al Caballero de Géminis.  
  
Si el Juez de Wyvern conocía ese detalle de los gustos de su enemigo, ¿era posible que al mismo tiempo lo mantuvieran engañado con respecto al maniquí que ocupaba el trono?  
  
Lo contempló mientras servía whisky en un vaso y bebía un trago. El silencio se alargó, incómodo y molesto.  
  
-¿El resto de las instrucciones? –preguntó Saga.  
  
-Todavía no has aceptado la misión.  
  
-¿Tengo opción de negarme?  
  
-No, en realidad no.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué caso tiene…?  
  
-No es lo mismo _obedecer_ que _aceptar obedecer._  
  
-Supongo que no. ¿Qué sucederá si digo “no estoy de acuerdo”?  
  
-Tengo entendido que eres un estudioso. Dirigiste a tu Orden durante quince años.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Habrás investigado a los otros dioses aunque solo fuera para conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de posibles enemigos.  
  
-Hum –Saga evitó responder bebiendo un sorbo de té. Aquella no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.  
  
-¿Has escuchado sobre la técnica “Marioneta Cósmica” de la que se enorgullece tanto el Juez de Grifo?  
  
-La Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza la utilizaría contra mí sin pensarlo dos veces –la suya tampoco fue una pregunta y Radamanthys no se molestó en asentir.  
  
No necesitaba que le describiera el escenario. Con su cosmos reducido a casi nada mientras estuviera atrapado en ese puñado de tierra y ceniza, no le serviría de nada oponer resistencia. Si la Marioneta Cósmica fuera al menos una técnica mental, podría intentar oponer su voluntad, pero era algo físico… Y los otros… se suponía que debía reclutar a Shion, Máscara Mortal, Shura, Afrodita y Kamus. Si los otros también eran sometidos a la Marioneta Cósmica…  
  
-Acepto la misión –declaró. Su mente ya estaba trazando planes. Tenían mucho menos poder que cuando vivían, los demás Caballeros deberían poder derrotarlos fácilmente y Atenea…  
  
Entonces levantó la mirada de la taza de té, vio la expresión de Wyvern y comprendió que acababa de cometer un error.  
  
Había aceptado con demasiada facilidad.  
  
-¿A quién pretendes engañar? –preguntó Radamanthys, con voz calmada.  
  
Saga se irguió más todavía de lo que ya estaba, su espalda se mantenía recta como una tabla, la taza de té no tembló en sus manos.  
  
-A nadie. Un Juez sabe aplicar la lógica. Por lo tanto, debes ser capaz de darte cuenta de que yo no tengo ninguna venganza pendiente en contra de Atenea. Morí por ella, morí en sus brazos y mi alma recibió consuelo por parte de ella en mis últimos segundos de agonía. ¿Por qué iba a querer vengarme? Y los otros Caballeros, ellos murieron con honor, algunos luchando por ella y otros contra ella, pero sus muertes fueron nobles –eso no era del todo cierto, pero no era momento para detenerse en detalles-. ¿De quién fue la absurda idea de enviar en contra de Atenea a seis Caballeros que se mantendrán leales a su diosa más allá de la tumba?  
  
Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en los labios de Radamanthys.  
  
-Es un alivio saber que no eres un completo idiota.  
  
El Juez se puso de pie, dejó el vaso en la mesa más cercana y Saga comprendió que la entrevista había terminado. Apuró el té (probablemente sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de saborear algo así) y se levantó él también.  
  
-Es una trampa –afirmó-. Nos enviarán allá solo para asegurarse de que Atenea se apresure a atacar primero, y entonces la estarán esperando.  
  
Radamanthys se acercó a él.  
  
-Sí, es una trampa –admitió, sin el menor rastro de sarcasmo en su voz-. No es honorable y no estoy de acuerdo, pero es lo que se hará, con tu colaboración o sin ella.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo adviertes?  
  
-Porque sería un deshonor no hacerlo. Estoy aquí para servir a Hades y lo haré, aunque eso implique recurrir a este plan ridículo, pero eso no significa que deba estar contento con las decisiones que se están tomando por aquí.  
  
-¿De quién fue la idea?  
  
-Ya sabes demasiado, fantasma.  
  
Saga apretó los labios. Cierto, decirle más sería pasar de los límites de la cortesía para pasar a una traición.  
  
-Comprendo.  
  
-Es una lástima que nos conociéramos así –comentó Radamanthys, sorprendiéndolo por completo.  
  
Era curioso estar de acuerdo con el Juez.  
  
Mientras reunía a los otros cinco (fue realmente difícil convencer a Shura; Máscara Mortal y Afrodita se ofendieron terriblemente con el papel que tendrían que interpretar, Saga pasaría el resto de la eternidad compensándolos, si eso llegaba a ser posible; enfrentar a Shion era una de sus pesadillas personales…) , su mente no dejaba de trazar planes.  
  
Encontrarían la manera de que los otros comprendieran que estaban siendo forzados a atacar el Santuario. Quizá lograrían que los otros los destruyeran antes de pasar de la Primera Casa.  
  
Y si los Hados eran tan inmisericordes como para permitir que llegaran hasta Atenea, la diosa de la Sabiduría, que había visto su alma antes de morir, sabría que todo era una trampa…  
  
…A menos que caminar directamente hacia la trampa fuera precisamente su estrategia.  
  
_Esa_ fue la última idea que se le ocurrió cuando las manos de ella se cerraron sobre las suyas, obligándolo (con una fuerza que debería ser imposible en una niña de trece años) a clavarle en el cuello el cuchillo para el sacrificio.


	2. Aleluya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al iniciar la saga de Hades, Saori invita a Kanon a tomar el té para comunicarle la estrategia que piensa emplear en la próxima guerra sagrada.

_Mi amor, ya he estado antes aquí_  
_Conozco estos salones, por estos pisos caminé_  
 _Solía vivir en soledad antes de conocerte._  
 _Veo ahora ondear tu bandera triunfal en el arco de mármol_  
 _Y sé_  
 _Que el amor no es una marcha victoriosa:_  
 _Es un triste y roto Aleluya._

  
-Estoy dispuesta a morir –dijo Atenea.  
  
Kanon estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza de té.  
  
Deseó poder decir muchas cosas. Preguntar, por ejemplo, si se había vuelto loca de repente o si era que ya estaba loca de nacimiento. O por qué pensaba que morir y dejar a todos en manos de la suerte era una buena idea.  
  
Toda su elocuencia lo abandonó y solamente pudo pronunciar una sílaba.  
  
-¿Uh?  
  
Se encontraban en una parte del Palacio que (de eso estaba bien seguro) no había tenido ese aspecto quince años antes: lo que había sido un simple gabinete privado ahora era un saloncito de té estilo japonés, incluyendo el detalle de tener que estar incómodamente sentado (desde su punto de vista) en una especie de esterilla puesta en el suelo.  
  
Sabía (demasiado bien para su paz mental, desgraciadamente) que estaba recibiendo un inmenso honor al ser partícipe de la ceremonia del té, una distinción propia de un samurái, y eso solo servía para aumentar su sensación de torpeza, incluso cuando la diosa comentó con una sonrisa gentil que no había esperado que él supiera seguir los pasos de la ceremonia.  
  
Deseaba no tener que admitir nunca que sabía lo que debía hacer gracias a un cómic llamado “Usagi Yojimbo”.  
  
Se daba cuenta de que la diosa intentaba tratarlo de una manera que lo hiciera sentirse cómodo (a pesar de la ceremonia), ella hablaba con humor, apelaba a juegos de palabras… alguien debía haberle dicho que esa era la forma en que hablaba él, o quizá había estado estudiándolo a lo largo de sus conversaciones anteriores. Se había esforzado por sacarle una sonrisa (sin éxito, porque solo estaba consiguiendo desconcertarlo)… y luego le había soltado los detalles de su plan para derrotar a Hades.  
  
En medio de todo (enojo, miedo, exasperación, inquietud…) el sentimiento que predominaba en él era decepción.  
  
Viajar al Hades en compañía de Shaka.  
  
Presentarse ante el soberano del Inframundo.  
  
Ofrecerle su muerte a cambio de detener el Gran Eclipse.  
  
…Y si Hades aceptaba semejante oferta (¿una vida a cambio del dominio sobre el mundo entero? …¿no se había dado cuenta de que, si el Gran Eclipse se completaba, Hades tendría dominio sobre la Tierra y, _además,_ la muerte de Atenea, totalmente gratis?), si aceptaba… ¿Qué pasaría con Shaka, que la habría acompañado hasta ese sitio? ¿Pretendía que el Caballero de Virgo se quedara ahí parado y la dejara morir, traicionando todos sus juramentos? ¿Iba a morir y dejarlo abandonado en pleno campo enemigo, para que se las arreglara como pudiera a partir de ese momento? ¿Qué clase de general le hace eso a sus soldados?  
  
¿Y si Hades no aceptaba (como era lo más lógico), entonces, _qué?_ ¿Luchar contra él con todos sus recursos?  
  
_¿Qué_ recursos?  
  
Quedaban menos de la mitad de los Caballeros de Oro; casi, pero casi nada de los Caballeros de Plata… ¡y ella misma le había ordenado a los cinco más fuertes entre sus Caballeros de Bronce que no se acercaran al Santuario hasta nueva orden!  
  
¿Y solamente iba a explicarle el plan _a él?_ Claro, porque Shaka no aceptaría jamás esa completa ausencia de lógica. Desgraciadamente, ella parecía creer que Kanon era el único que podía resistir semejante golpe mental sin sufrir un ataque de histeria.  
  
Atenea no solo estaba suicidándose: estaba “suicidando” también a lo que quedaba de sus seguidores.  
  
Pensar que, quince años antes, escuchar todas esas sandeces brotando de los labios de Atenea habría sido el cumplimiento de todos sus sueños. La demostración de que había descendido sobre ella (antes que sobre cualquier otro de los Olímpicos de su generación) la locura de los dioses, la tan temida locura que los enviaba en una espiral de destrucción a menos que una generación  más joven los detuviera, de la misma manera que Cronos tuvo que detener a Urano antes de que destruyera la creación de Gea, igual que como Zeus tuvo que detener a Cronos antes de que acabara con toda la sangre nueva…  
  
Ese plan descabellado era la justificación de todos los argumentos que le había dado a Saga en el Cabo Sunión…  
  
De alguna manera, logró controlarse y habló con calma.  
  
-Haremos que funcione, Alteza.  
  
Sí, el plan no tenía sentido, pero él había logrado poner en marcha (y llevar a buen puerto) cosas más descabelladas. Haría modificaciones aquí y allá (la mayoría, sin decírselas a ella) y encontraría la manera de coordinarlo todo de manera que hubiera alguna esperanza…  
  
-Quiero que guardes esto por el momento.  
  
Atenea acababa de entregarle una caja, la miró interrogante y ella le indicó con un ademán que podía abrirla.  
  
Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el contenido y ahí fue cuando empezó a temer por su propia cordura más que por la de la diosa.  
  
-Esto es…  
  
-La daga de los sacrificios que Saga iba a usar para matarme hace años. En este momento él, Kamus, Shura, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y Shion se dirigen hacia aquí, los servidores de Hades los han enviado a matarme…  
  
Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie de un salto y llamar al resto de la Orden para organizar las defensas. Quizá si los capturaban ilesos habría alguna manera de salvarlos, porque ellos solo atacarían a la diosa si estuvieran siendo controlados o… Pero se contuvo a tiempo.  
  
-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes al respecto, Alteza?  
  
-Que no se les impida el paso.  
  
Diablos.  
  
-Dejarlos entrar… -repitió, tratando de no sonar incrédulo.  
  
-Y cuando lleguen ante mí, le darás la caja a Saga. Que sea él quien me mate.  
  
¿Eso sería una prueba más a su fe? La fe en la diosa, que había encontrado en el Santuario Submarino… y que acababa de perder en ese saloncito de té… ¿Estaba tratando de averiguar si él sería capaz de entregarle aquello a su hermano sin decirle “te lo dije” en algún momento?  
  
¿Era su penitencia destrozarle el corazón de esa manera a Saga, que nunca había perdido la fe en ella?  
  
-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, Kanon –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.  
  
Él bebió un sorbo más de té, solo para impedirse a sí mismo responderle a la diosa con un completamente sarcástico “aleluya”.

_No es un grito a media noche_  
_No es alguien que ha visto por fin la luz_  
 _Es un frío y roto Aleluya._

_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._

_Dices que juré en vano por Su Nombre_   
_Ni siquiera sé cuál Nombre es._   
_Pero, si alguna vez lo hice, ¿en qué te afecta a ti?_   
_Hay un relámpago de luz en cada palabra_   
_Y por eso no importa qué versión escuchaste,_   
_Si el cántico sagrado o mi destrozado Aleluya._

_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._

_Hice lo mejor que pude, que no fue gran cosa._   
_No era capaz de sentir, por eso intenté tocar._   
_Hablé con la verdad, sin ánimo de engañarte._   
_Y aunque todo termine en un desastre_   
_Estaré de pie ante el Señor de las Canciones_   
_Sin que a mi lengua acuda nada más que “Aleluya”._

_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._   
_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._   
_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._   
_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya, aleluya._   
_Aleluya, aleluya,_   
_Aleluya._

* * *

**Notas:**  
  
Los eventos del fic ocurren al principio de la Saga de Hades.  
  
El cómic “Usagi Yojimbo”, de Stan Sakai, es un excelente cómic que recomiendo a todo el que desee aproximarse un poco a la cultura japonesa (de hecho, en Estados Unidos hay escuelas que lo usan con ese propósito), el autor, estadounidense hijo de japoneses, creó las aventuras de Usagi (un conejo samurái convertido en ronin por la muerte de su Señor) basándose en la biografía de Miyamoto Musashi un samurái real, autor del Libro de los Cinco Anillos. La narrativa de Sakai es fascinante y su atención a los detalles es maravillosa. Kanon se refiere en particular a un capítulo en el que Usagi participa en la ceremonia del té, y el autor aprovecha para explicar al lector los detalles del ritual.  
  
La canción empleada es “Hallelujah”, de Richard Cohen. La letra original es en inglés, la traducción (muy libre y, por lo mismo, imperfecta) es mía.  
  
“Aleluya” es una palabra en hebreo que significa “alegría”. Judíos y católicos la empleamos como una exclamación de entusiasmo y felicidad repentina; es también un tipo de cánticos sagrados, muy alegres, que alaban a Dios.

Una de las razones por las que me gusta esta canción es precisamente lo discordante que resulta escuchar un “aleluya” triste.


	3. Ligeramente equivocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la saga de Poseidón, Milo encuentra malherido a uno de los gemelos y cuida de él creyendo que es Saga, el amante al que creía muerto. El único problema es que se trata del gemelo equivocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic inicia inmediatamente después de la Saga de Poseidón, un par de meses antes de la Saga de Hades, cuando Milo encuentra en la playa a una persona gravemente herida...

**Kanon**   
  
            “Admítelo” me dije a mí mismo “esta vez estás muerto”  
  
            Me alegré. Sinceramente me alegré. Independientemente de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación (de si había o no una vida después de la muerte), estaba feliz de haber acabado con todo finalmente. Había liberado mi alma. Había pagado mi deuda. Podía descansar.  
  
            Claro que “descansar” resulta un poco difícil cuando tienes un tridente sagrado clavado en el pecho mientras todo se derrumba a tu alrededor porque el océano está a punto de caer sobre tu cabeza.  
  
            Por eso realmente me sentí agradecido cuando algún escombro me alcanzó con la fuerza necesaria para dejarme inconsciente.  
  
            ...Despertar no fue nada divertido. No fue un suave regresar a la conciencia con mis sentidos entrando en funcionamiento en forma lenta y serena. No, para nada.  
  
            Despertar dolió, en parte porque tenía algo de decepcionante el que la muerte me hubiera evadido por enésima vez y en parte porque entonces me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de mis heridas seguían doliendo en una forma realmente espantosa.  
  
            Pero al fin estaba consiguiendo permanecer despierto por más de dos o tres segundos y descubrí que tenía fragmentos de recuerdos de muchos despertares fallidos.  
  
            Una playa de guijarros extrañamente familiar... sensación de movimiento, mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás mientras alguien me llevaba cargando... ¿quién?... ese alguien me hablaba... en forma bastante incoherente aunque reconocí que lo hacía en mi lengua materna... pero no entendí ni la mitad de lo que me decía, eran palabras que no se dirigen a un desconocido, pero que me resultaban completamente extrañas, como si le estuviera hablando a otra persona aunque me hablara a mí... un grito que me desgarró la garganta cuando alguien extrajo un fragmento del tridente que aún estaba en mi herida... ojos azules y preocupados... lágrimas y palabras de consuelo mezcladas con...   
  
            Er… no, no, eso no podía ser.  
  
            Definitivamente, no.  
  
            Debía estar delirando en algún momento porque los últimos fragmentos de recuerdos incluían cosas que definitivamente no tenían ningún sentido ni en este ni en ningún otro universo.  
  
            ¿Por qué alguien iba a estar besándome mientras me decía lo mucho que me había extrañado?  
  
            Y hablando de besos...  
  
            Era eso precisamente lo que me había hecho despertar en esa ocasión cuando finalmente podía pensar racionalmente... bueno, casi. Había alguien inclinado sobre mí, y aún podía sentir sus labios en mi frente, un beso tan suave y cariñoso como el que se le da a un niño pequeño mientras duerme, así habían sido los otros, en la frente, en las mejillas... y me parecía recordar alguno en mi mano derecha, sobre una de mis heridas...   
  
            ¿Y dónde estaba yo? ¿Qué lugar era ese? No me parecía haber estado ahí antes, pero la arquitectura no me resultaba desconocida.  
  
            Traté de moverme, apartarme un poco de la persona que me había besado en la frente. Apenas conseguí mover un poco la cabeza, pero eso hizo que se apartara instantáneamente para mirarme mejor, lo cual me permitió verlo también.  
  
            Reconocí los ojos azules de buena parte de mis intentos anteriores por despertar, la cara también me resultaba familiar, sólo que no lograba darle un nombre en ese momento... una sonrisa llena de esperanza...  
  
            -Estás... despierto...  
  
            No conseguí asentir, así que me limité a parpadear e intenté sonreír. Supongo que la mía no era una sonrisa extremadamente alegre, pero pareció bastarle.  
  
            -¡Estás despierto!  
  
            Bueno, sí... ¿pero era como para que se entusiasmara tanto?  
            -¡¡Estás despierto!!  
  
            Entonces la experiencia se volvió realmente bizarra. El sujeto de los ojos azules me besó de nuevo... en la boca.  
  
            Mi primera reacción fue tratar de huir... y sólo logré comprobar (para mi desesperación) que estaba demasiado débil y adolorido como para intentarlo siquiera.   
  
            El otro seguía besándome, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, me besaba una y otra vez (eso empezaba a volverse alarmante),  y me abrazó estrechándome contra él... eso realmente dolió.  
  
            La herida en mi pecho (la más importante de todas, al parecer) protestó rabiosamente y yo conseguí emitir un quejido débil. Mi garganta se sentía seca, rasposa, cerrada... de otro modo habría gritado hasta quedarme afónico... uh... ¿sería justamente por eso que no conseguía gritar?  
  
            -¡Oh! ¿Te lastimé? ¡Perdóname! Es que... es que...  
  
            No encontró la palabra que buscaba, así que si limitó a recostarme de nuevo en la cama, con cuidado.  
            Logré levantar una mano y apartarme algunos mechones de cabello que insistían en taparme los ojos y lo miré de nuevo. Nada. Ningún nombre me venía a la memoria, a pesar de la familiaridad que me demostraba. ¿Quién podía ser él?  
  
            -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
            ¿Además de confundido? Otra vez traté de hablar, pero no conseguí hacerlo, acabé llevándome la mano a la garganta, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal ahí?  
  
            -¿Duele? –me preguntó-. ¿Quieres beber algo?  
  
            Asentí. Diosa, el agua que me dio a beber se sentía como un milagro, a pesar de que solo logró aliviar un poco mi pobre garganta. El desconocido seguía hablándome, como si temiera que fuera a desmayarme otra vez, insistiendo en que ahora todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien y que Atenea... ¡¿ATENEA?!  
  
            -¡Tranquilo! –sonrió suavemente al notar mi alarma-. En cuanto te recuperes, iremos a hablarle. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, solo yo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar y recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame lo demás a mí...  
  
            Fui quedándome dormido mientras lo escuchaba, todavía sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.   
  
            Lo único que estaba claro era que me encontraba de vuelta en el Santuario (¿cómo?) y que no estaba en la Casa de Géminis (¿dónde, entonces?), pero alguien (¿quién?) cuidaba de mí (¿por qué?)... aunque de un modo un tanto extraño.  
 

 **Milo  
**   
            Pude ver claramente cómo se deslizaba de la vigilia al sueño, pero esta vez no me inquieté, la fiebre había desaparecido finalmente y todo indicaba que empezaba a recuperarse.   
  
            Sin duda reiría bastante cuando pudiera explicarle que además de los golpes y las heridas había estado a punto de sucumbir por una pulmonía. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente en la playa antes de que lo encontrara? No había manera de saberlo, pero estaba empapado en agua de mar y de lluvia... debían haber sido horas cuando menos, quizá toda la noche... Al parecer, ahora estaba completamente afónico, pero eso era una molestia menor si lo comparaba con todo lo que había tenido que sobrevivir...   
  
            Sobrevivir...  
  
            Aún no podía creerlo y tenía que forzar mi lado más racional a quedarse calmado cada vez que me atacaba con un torrente de preguntas.   
  
            Yo estaba ahí cuando él murió. Lo vi, cuando aquel monstruo que tomaba su lugar en contra de su voluntad atacó a Atenea, lo vi aferrar el báculo de la diosa y dirigirlo contra sí mismo. El golpe fue suficiente para fracturarle dos costillas y que los fragmentos de una de ellas destrozaran su corazón y parte del pulmón izquierdo. Estaba muerto entonces cuando lo llevé a su tumba, no me quedaba la menor duda al respecto, y lloré por él cuando no había nadie cerca para mirarme.  
  
           Y, meses después, nada más terminar el diluvio, lo encontré medio ahogado en la playa, con heridas completamente distintas a las que tenía cuando lo preparé para la tumba. Heridas recientes.  
  
           Tenía que esperar a que pudiera explicarse. A que él mismo me dijera cómo era que estaba vivo otra vez; no era una buena idea empezar a cuestionar tan pronto un milagro. Decidí que lo mejor era aceptarlo por el momento, luego habría tiempo para los detalles. Todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
            Saga dormía profundamente y, por primera vez desde que lo cargué hasta mi Casa, su expresión era completamente pacífica; no pude resistir la tentación, así que lo besé otra vez... aún dormido, frunció el ceño y apartó la cara... de nuevo... Eso era cada vez más frecuente desde que había empezado a mejorar y empecé a inquietarme. ¿Cómo podrían estar las cosas entre ambos ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado?  
  
            La siguiente vez que despertó su garganta no parecía estar mejor. Había usado mucho de mi cosmos para sanar sus heridas más graves, si empleaba más yo mismo me debilitaría demasiado y alguien podría notarlo, así que eso habría que tratarlo en la forma tradicional.  
  
            No pude evitar reírme un poco al ver la cara que puso cuando intentó beber la infusión que preparé para él.  
  
            -Sí, ya sé que sabe a rayos, pero te ayudará con la garganta.  
  
            Supongo que el sabor era lo suficientemente malo como para opacar los buenos razonamientos, pero conseguí que terminara de beberla.  
  
            -¿Mejor?  
  
            Sacudió la cabeza.  
  
            -Uh, te preparé más...  
  
            Sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza y trató de salir de la cama, tuve que sujetarlo.  
  
            -Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que te levantes tan pronto. Oh, vamos, Saga, tranquilízate.  
  
            Se quedó inmóvil, tenso, como si se hubiera transformado en piedra.  
  
            -¿Saga? ¿Qué...?  
  
            Me hizo a un lado de un empujón, trató de levantarse, se enredó con las mantas, cayó de rodillas en el suelo... y vomitó.  
 

 **Kanon**  
  
             ¡Saga!  
  
            ¡Me había llamado Saga!  
  
            En ese instante el rompecabezas de mi mente se resolvió por sí solo y conseguí darle un nombre a aquel sujeto de ojos azules.  
  
            Milo.  
  
            El Caballero de Oro del Escorpión.  
  
            ...el amante de mi hermano.  
  
            No pude contener la oleada de náuseas y acabé de bruces en el suelo, sintiendo que estaba listo para enloquecer mientras mi estómago se vaciaba de aquel asqueroso cocido de hierbas que me había obligado a tragar.  
  
            ¿No podía ser solamente una pesadilla? ¿O quizá estaba muerto y en el infierno? Eso parecía verosímil.   
  
            Estar con Milo debía ser el paraíso para mi hermano, así que resultaba casi poético que la misma situación fuera mi infierno.  
  
            Estuve a punto de reírme hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
  
            Milo me ayudó a volver a la cama tratando de calmarme.  
  
            -Tranquilo, no es nada, todo estará bien...  
  
            Secó mis lágrimas y me hizo beber algo de agua antes de limpiar el desastre que había dejado yo en el piso.  
  
            -Lo lamento, este remedio siempre ha funcionado conmigo, jamás imaginé que te sentaría así de mal.  
  
            Tenía que decírselo... Oh, sí: “mira, no soy Saga sino su hermano gemelo del cual nunca te habló porque nadie debía saber que yo existía. ¿No me crees? Ve y pregunta a los Caballeros de Bronce quién manipuló a Poseidón para que tratara de ahogar a Atenea y destruir a la humanidad. Y, de paso, dale mis saludos al Fénix y al pequeño Kiki”. Sí, cómo no...  
  
            Le pedí por señas algo con qué escribir y cuando tuve papel y lápiz en mis manos estuve a punto de confesarlo todo, pero en lugar de eso acabé anotando la receta de un remedio casero un poco más apropiado y sencillo de preparar que el que había tratado de darme. Si iba a enterarse, sería mejor que se lo dijera, no que tuviera que leerlo.  
  
            El té alivió el dolor en mi garganta y aplacó un poco la tos, pero aún tardaría en recuperarme y probablemente tendría la voz completamente distorsionada unos días.  
  
            Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo y poder pensar largamente en todo lo que había pasado, y tratar de encontrar una salida para ese enredo... Pero era un poco difícil con Milo sentado junto a mí y jugando con mi cabello.  
  
            Lo miré con disgusto y me aparté un poco.  
 

 **Milo**  
  
             Suspiré.  
  
            ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?  
  
            -¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te molesta?  
  
            Me miró como si no supiera si yo era tonto o si solo lo fingía.  
  
            Bueno, sí, no fue la mejor frase que podría haberle dicho a alguien que obviamente no podía hablar, pero la mirada que me lanzó me dejó congelado. Esa no era la forma en que se comportaba Saga. No mi Saga.  
  
            Si seguía apartándose de mí terminaría por caerse de la cama. Lo sujeté por un brazo y tiré de él hacia mí.  
  
            ¿Por qué un segundo me miraba con tanta frialdad y al siguiente parecía completamente aterrorizado? Acaricié su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.  
  
            -Tranquilo, relájate un poco. Sabes perfectamente que vamos a tener que hablar tarde o temprano.  
            Nuevamente esa expresión fría, que empezaba a parecerme casi como si más bien fuera la cara de otra persona.  
  
            -No tienes nada que temer de mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
            Nada. La máscara estaba en su sitio y era evidente que yo no iba a conseguir nada, al menos no en ese momento, y era evidente que quería que lo dejara solo, lo cual tenía bastante lógica.  
            Así que le revolví el cabello una vez más y salí de la habitación.  
  
            De todos modos, tenía que reportarme en el Palacio del Patriarca; con Atenea y los Cinco de Bronce recuperándose apenas de su odisea en el Santuario de Poseidón, y con el resto de la Orden casi exterminada, los que quedábamos debíamos multiplicarnos para hacerlo todo, la carga de trabajo era grande.  
 

 **Kanon**  
  
             Sentí su presencia saliendo del lugar, que decidí identificar como la Casa de Escorpión. Sí, tenía que ser ahí.  
  
            Recordando mis años en el Santuario, empecé a explorar los alrededores enmascarando mi cosmos lo mejor que pude. Las casas de Aries, Tauro, Leo y Virgo estaban habitadas, percibí un rastro lejano en la de Libra. Había más personas en el Palacio del Patriarca. Mínimo diez caballeros de Bronce y quizá dos amazonas de Plata... pero por encima de todo centelleaba la luz de una diosa.  
  
            Atenea estaba en el Santuario y el corazón me dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de eso.  
  
            ¿Qué camino debía tomar?  
  
            Pasé el resto de la mañana desesperándome por pensar en algo y no me di cuenta de que estaba en un estado cercano al pánico hasta que Milo regresó y se sorprendió de ver lo pálido que estaba.  
 

 **Milo**  
  
             -¿Qué te sucede?  
  
            Jamás lo había visto así. Saga, siempre tan calmado y compuesto... Desde la Batalla de las Doce Casas, había tenido que estrellarme a la fuerza con las muchas facetas de Saga que no conocía en realidad, y ese Saga asustado y perplejo debía ser sólo una más.  
  
            Mi pobre Saga... Después de todo, tenía buenas razones para angustiarse, y además debía estar aún confundido y desorientado... Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que lo veía demostrar alguna debilidad... y yo no sentía nada siquiera cercano a la lástima. Sólo una sensación de ternura que, en cierto modo, era un poco atemorizante. En algún momento, cuando se aclararon las cosas después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, llegué a pensar que era mi deber odiarlo, pero nunca pude.  
  
            Volví a sentarme junto a él y tomé sus manos, como solía hacer él cuando era a mí a quien había que tranquilizar, y le sonreí cuando por fin me miró a la cara.  
  
            -Hay algo que necesito que quede claro entre nosotros: puedes confiar en mí. Y creo que eres la única persona en el universo que puede darse ese lujo.  
  
            -¿Tú confías en mí?  
  
            La pregunta me hizo dar un respingo, no por su contenido sino por la voz con que fue pronunciada, una voz ronca, rasposa... ¡en verdad no debería haber hablado si tenía la garganta tan maltratada! Pero era una pregunta de debía responder de inmediato si quería recuperarlo.  
  
            -Confío en ti.  
  
            -Haces mal.  
  
            -Lo sé.  
  
            Quise tocar su mejilla y sólo logré que apartara la cara otra vez.  
  
            -Oh, vamos, ¿cuándo te volviste así de esquivo? –esa era la frase que él siempre usaba conmigo cuando me ponía de mal humor (lo cual era bastante frecuente, sobre todo en la época en que se recrudecieron los asesinatos ordenados por el Patriarca... no, era mejor no pensar en eso en ese momento...), eso y algo de cosquillas y los dos terminábamos riendo y todo estaba bien de nuevo... pero esta vez no funcionó. ¿Por qué me miraba como si se sintiera avergonzado?  
  
            Traté de no prestarle atención a eso y me aproveché de su desconcierto para robarle un beso. Tampoco entonces logré que correspondiera, pero ya estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tengo y seguí insistiendo.  
  
            -¡Basta! –gruñó a la primera oportunidad.  
  
            -Un beso –le dije, siguiendo una inspiración repentina-. Sólo un beso y te dejaré tranquilo.  
  
            Me miró con duda.  
  
            -¿Promesa?  
  
            -Acabo de decirte que puedes confiar en mí.  
  
            -¿Promesa? –insistió.  
  
            Bueeenoooo... ¿no se suponía que el infantil era yo? ¿Y ahora se invertían los papeles? Cuando tuviera tiempo, me reiría un poco de eso.  
  
            -Lo prometo: un beso, uno de verdad, y te dejaré tranquilo... si eso quieres.  
  
            Otra vez ese gesto que no le conocía y que cada vez era más frecuente. Era algo en la forma en que apretaba los labios cuando se sentía contrariado, algo que me parecía completamente ajeno a su forma de ser... aunque, claro, yo había llegado a creer que lo conocía bien, cuando en realidad no sabía nada.  
  
            La tensión que sentía en él no disminuyó ni un ápice, pero cerró los ojos y podría jurar que intentó no lucir aterrorizado. Estuve a punto de dejar aquello por la paz, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Quizá lograría recuperarlo a fin de cuentas... por supuesto, esperaba demasiado.  
  
            Jamás había besado a una persona que deseara menos ser besada y por un instante me sentí completamente ridículo.  
  
            No, eso no estaba funcionando.  
  
            -¿Te gustó? –le pregunté, con un tono tan patético que habría hecho reír a una piedra.  
  
            -Suéltame.  
  
            No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de con qué desesperación lo estaba abrazando, pero comprendí que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Tenía que haber alguna manera de recuperarlo.  
  
            -En un momento.  
  
            -Suéltame. Prometiste.  
  
            -Sí, sí, pero espera un momento...  
  
            -¡Suéltame!  
  
            Ese grito tenía que haber sido doloroso y yo empecé a alarmarme.  
  
            -Tranquilízate, Saga.  
  
            -¡No me toques!  
  
            -¡Sólo quiero que te calmes y me escuches un momento!  
  
            -¡Déjame!  
  
            Se estaba poniendo histérico.  
  
            -¡Saga, por Atenea, cálmate!  
  
            Oh-oh, mala elección de palabras...  
  
            -¡NO ME NOMBRES A ATENEA!  
  
            Apenas pude descifrar el nombre de la diosa, estaba perdiendo la voz de nuevo y luego de eso sólo hubo sonidos inarticulados, pero me las arreglé para no soltarlo hasta que se calmó, un rato después. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba meciéndolo, como solía hacer él cuando yo tenía pesadillas.  
  
            -No soy Saga.  
  
            Al principio pensé que ese susurro había sido sólo mi imaginación.  
  
            -...¿Qué?  
  
            -No. Soy. Saga. Soy. Kanon.  
  
            ¿Kanon?  
  
            Cerré los ojos.  
  
            ¿Kanon?  
              
_-¿Quién es Kanon? –pregunté._  
  
 _-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –Saga me miraba intrigado._  
  
 _Levanté la pulsera de oro en la que estaba grabado el nombre en cuestión, para que pudiera verla._  
 _-Encontré esto entre los almohadones del sofá. ¿Debo suponer que estás viendo a alguien más?_  
  
 _-Oh, sí, lo veo todos los días. Y si no está aquí, siempre puedo verlo mirándome al espejo._  
  
 _Tomó la pulsera y la puso junto a la suya para que pudiera compararlas. Mismo material, mismo diseño, mismo tipo de letras en el grabado, igual de gastadas, hasta aparecía la misma fecha de nacimiento. Sólo diferían en los nombres._  
  
 _-El pobre despistado debe estar buscándola por todas partes._  
  
 _-¿Quién es Kanon? –insistí._  
  
 _-Mi hermano._  
  
 _-¿Tienes un hermano?_  
  
 _-También Aioros tiene uno, ¿cuál es el problema?_  
  
 _-¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto?_  
  
 _-No forma parte de la Orden, sólo vive aquí y me ayuda a entrenar._  
  
 _-¿Cuándo vas a presentármelo?_  
  
 _-¿Para qué?_  
  
 _-Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. Podría pensar que temes que tu hermano me guste más que tú..._  
 _Me miró como si acabara de insultarlo._  
  
 _-Siempre he tenido que compartirlo todo con él. No voy a compartirte a ti._  
  
            Nunca más volví a mencionar a Kanon, del cual, por cierto, jamás vi ningún otro rastro.  
  
            -¿Gemelos? –pregunté.  
  
            Asintió.  
  
            Géminis y además gemelos. Demasiado conveniente.  
  
            -No te creo.  
  
            -¿Nnngh?  
  
            -Sólo escuché de Kanon una vez y nunca lo vi. Igual podrías estar refiriéndote a tu otra personalidad.  
  
            -De Saga –me corrigió.  
  
            -Como sea. Si quieres que te llame “Kanon”, así te llamaré. No hay problema, Kanon.  
  
            ¡La cara de desconcierto que puso valía oro puro!  
 

 **Kanon**  
  
             No pude dormir en toda la noche. Y no fue solo por la maldita tos, que, aunque seguía siendo una molestia, ya estaba bastante aplacada, tanto que no despertó a Milo ni una sola vez, sino porque descubrí que resulta bastante incómodo compartir la cama con alguien.  
  
            Especialmente si ese alguien estuvo envuelto románticamente con una persona idéntica a uno, no quiere creer cuando se le dice que uno no es esa persona, y además tiene la mala costumbre de abrazar estando dormido.  
  
            Acabé en el borde de la cama y ni aún así logré librarme del dichoso abrazo, hasta que al final no me quedó más que resignarme y dejarlo. Por lo menos no intentó pasar de eso, cosa que agradecí bastante, porque no habría podido levantarme y buscar otro lugar donde dormir sin despertarlo e iniciar otro problema. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si también había dormido en la misma cama que yo durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente... Más valía no pensar en eso; si estaba tan enamorado de Saga como juraba, no se habría aprovechado de él estando tan enfermo... ¿o lo habría considerado algo natural, ya que estaban tan unidos?  La sola idea me daba escalofríos.  
  
            Finalmente, cuando ya estaba por amanecer, me levanté (para mi eterna sorpresa, eso no despertó a Milo... haberlo sabido...) y fui a preparar el desayuno. Tenía un hambre atroz y eso debía ser una buena señal, me estaba recuperando.  
  
            Cuando Milo entró a la cocina (despeinado y bostezando), la mesa estaba servida para él y yo iba por la segunda taza de té. Mi voz seguía lejos de la normalidad, pero ya para entonces debía notarse que era distinta de la de Saga. Vana esperanza, porque Milo simplemente decidió ignorar el detalle. Luego me enteré que los cambios de personalidad de mi hermano iban acompañados por cambios físicos, incluida la voz.  
  
            -Creí haberte dicho que no te levantaras todavía –me dijo a modo de saludo.  
  
            -No me lo dijiste a mí, se lo dijiste a Saga.  
  
            -Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántas personas viven ahí dentro?  
  
            Chistosos amanecimos, ¿eh? A mí no me pareció nada gracioso... Por lo visto quería seguir creyendo que yo era Saga y confesar había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿debía seguirle el juego?  
  
            -Sólo una persona, el resto son demonios.  
  
            -¿Y con quién estoy hablando ahora?  
  
            -Con Kanon.  
  
            -De acuerdo, Kanon. ¿Sería posible que me permitieras hablar con Saga?  
  
            Psicología barata y además mal aplicada...  
  
            -No es mi decisión.  
  
            -¿Eso significa que Saga no quiere hablarme? –parecía preocupado.  
  
            -Saga está muerto. Si quieres hablar con él tendrás que alcanzar el Octavo Sentido o conseguir un buen espiritista –yo también puedo dármelas de chistoso de cuando en cuando...  
  
            -¿Le darías un mensaje de mi parte?  
  
            -No puedo. Está muerto. ¡No puedo hablar con los muertos!  
  
            -Está bien, está bien, no te alteres...  
  
            Luego de desayunar y despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla (¿iba a seguir insistiendo con eso?) se marchó a sus labores y yo me quedé solo, dando vueltas por la Casa de Escorpión como un animal enjaulado. No soporto los lugares cerrados y ya tenía demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. Así estuve hasta la media tarde, cuando ya empezaba a sentir que no podría aguantar más.  
  
            “Sí que estás inquieto hoy. Imagino que te sientes mejor y querrás salir un rato” susurró una voz en mi mente.  
            Me quedé paralizado, completamente horrorizado. ¡Esa era la voz de Atenea!  
  
           -¿Atenea? –pregunté.  
  
           Su cálida presencia me llegó a través del cosmos.  
  
           “¿Cuántas diosas conoces, Kanon?”  
  
           -Ocho –respondí sin detenerme a pensar primero.  
  
           “¿En serio? Acabas de hacer que me llene de curiosidad.”  
  
           -Alteza, no creo que le guste conocer esa historia.  
  
          “Acabas de sentenciarte, tendrás que contármelo todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Milo te ha tratado bien?”  
          -Me dijo que nadie sabía de mi presencia aquí.  
  
          “Eso cree él. Sentí tu presencia desde el momento en que te trajo al Santuario, pero se estaba afanando tanto por cuidar de ti que consideré que estabas en buenas manos.”  
  
          Buenas manos, sí, nada más que un poco sueltas. Mandé ese pensamiento al fondo del baúl más recóndito de mi inconsciente e intenté ser diplomático.  
  
          -Ha sido un buen enfermero, considerando las circunstancias, Alteza.  
  
          “¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te sientes incómodo al decir eso?”  
  
          Tal vez no estaba logrando ser tan diplomático como quería.  
  
         -Cree que soy Saga.  
  
          “¿No le has dicho quién eres?”  
  
         -Sí, y cree que soy otra personalidad secundaria de Saga.   
  
         La diosa empezó a reír a carcajadas. En otras circunstancias, tal vez me habría agradado escucharla reír de esa manera, pero en ese momento solo conseguir hacer un puchero, digno de un niño mimado. Y, de alguna manera, ella se las arregló para percibir eso también a través del cosmos.  
  
         “Lo siento, lo siento, no debí reírme.”  
  
        -Su Alteza está en todo su derecho de reír por cualquier cosa que le parezca graciosa.  
  
        “Oh, pero qué formal y cortesano. ¿Te ofendí?”  
  
        Suspiré y bajé la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr?   
  
        -No, Alteza. Solo estoy alterado y preocupado. Milo ha sido amable conmigo, mi hermano lo amaba, y yo estoy en deuda. Pero es frustrante el que no quiera creerme que no soy Saga.  
  
         “Ya veo. Hazme un favor, ven al palacio, quiero conversar contigo.”  
  
         -Alteza…  
  
         “Sé que conoces bien todos los pasajes secretos, nadie va a verte. Y tengo té caliente y galletitas.”  
  
         Demonios.  
 

 **Milo**     
  
          Regresé a mi Casa y la encontré vacía.  
  
          Saga no estaba por ninguna parte y entré en pánico.   
  
          “La persona que buscas está conmigo en el Palacio” me llegó la voz de Atenea por medio del cosmos. Me di cuenta de que la diosa quería tranquilizarme, pero solo consiguió elevar mi angustia. “¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Milo? Hay algunas cosas que nos gustaría conversar contigo.”  
  
          No hace falta decir que me lancé en dirección al Palacio a toda carrera.   
  
          Por el camino iba pensando en cómo suplicar a la diosa para que le permitiera quedarse, si pudiera convencerla de que lo recibiera otra vez en la Orden… Y me iba anticipando a todo lo que podrían decir los demás en contra, sabía mejor que ninguno que no se encontraba bien mentalmente, esa insistencia en asegurar que no era Saga sino un hermano gemelo que jamás había existido (porque si mi Saga hubiese tenido un hermano, yo estaba seguro que me lo habría presentado…).  
  
           Entonces me detuve tan bruscamente que estuve a punto de caer.  
  
           El Santuario estaba siendo atacado.  
  
           Esos cosmos…  
  
           Shura…  
  
           Kamus…  
  
           Kamus, mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo…  
  
           …Y Saga…  
  
           Tres Caballeros de Oro que habían muerto estaban invadiendo el Santuario de Atenea, luchando Casa por Casa contra sus hermanos de armas y avanzando en forma inexorable  
  
           ¿Cómo podía Saga estar allá abajo si la diosa acababa de decirme que la persona que yo buscaba estaba allá arriba, con ella?  
  
           …  
  
           No recuerdo cómo llegué hasta el Palacio.  
  
           Tengo la impresión de que casi pasé por encima de Atenea para llegar a él.  
  
          Sé que lo ataqué afirmando que era un traidor, a pesar de que Atenea me gritaba que era un aliado, que contaba con la confianza de ella.  
  
           Él no me devolvió ni un solo golpe.  
  
Y yo tuve que detenerme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atacándolo no porque hubiera traicionado a Atenea y a la Orden en algún momento. No porque me hubiera engañado (¡si había intentado tantas veces convencerme de su identidad!)…  
  
            No… no estaba volcando mi cólera y mi desesperación en él porque fuera Kanon.  
  
           …Estaba haciéndolo porque _no_ era Saga.  
  
           Le confié la protección de Atenea y corrí a reunirme con Mu y Aioria para detener a Shura, Kamus …y Saga. Quizá, con algo de suerte, moriría en el intento.  
  
           Por supuesto, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.  
  
           Otra vez.  
 

 **Saga**  
  
           Había sentido su cosmos. Había estado en la Casa de Géminis, había visto la armadura siendo manipulada por él a distancia, lo había atacado incluso, y cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me di cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había podido acabar de creerlo: Kanon estaba vivo.  
  
           Mi reacción fue rápida. La Otra Dimensión nos tragó a él, a mí y a Milo, que estaba tan cerca de mí…  
           -¡¿Qué es esto?! –gritó Milo.  
  
           -La Otra Dimensión, una técnica de Géminis –respondió Kanon.  
  
           -¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Saga?!  
  
           -Cálmate –le dije con mi tono más tranquilo-. Aquí dentro no transcurre el tiempo. Cuando regresemos, nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que desaparecimos y volvimos a aparecer.  
  
           Pude ver la duda luchando en él con un deseo inmenso de creerme.  
  
           -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás atacando a Atenea? –me preguntó.  
  
           ¿Por dónde empezar a explicarle?  
  
           Mientras titubeaba, Kanon se acercó y trató de hablarme. Él también debía tener sus propias preguntas.  
           -Herma…  
  
           No lo dejé terminar. Estaba justo detrás de mí, fue cosa de dar media vuelta y abrazarlo. Una débil exclamación de alarma me hizo sonreír, había logrado sorprenderlo.  
  
            -Estás frío… -murmuró. Claro, debía ser incómodo para él, el Sapuri era frío por sí mismo y yo estaba muerto, debía sentir como si lo abrazara una estatua de metal que llevara algún tiempo en refrigeración.  
Aún así, me negué a soltarlo, porque ese abrazo (frío, incómodo y todo) probablemente sería el último y tendría que valer por todos los que le estaba debiendo.  
  
            Un ruido leve atrajo mi atención. Era Milo, que se había acercado más, nos había rodeado hasta quedar frente a mí y nos miraba con una expresión tan… extraña en él. Estaba serio.  
  
             Le sonreí y solo conseguí que enarcara una ceja. ¿Estaba imitándome acaso? Interesante.  
  
             -¿Ahora me crees, Milo? –preguntó Kanon. ¿Así que había percibido su cercanía? Eso era interesante también.  
  
            Besé la frente de mi hermano mientras le daba forma a un plan, y entonces lo empujé al tiempo que le hacía una zancadilla. Su expresión de asombro y desconcierto valía oro, pero no fue nada comparado con la cara que puso Milo cuando, tan rápido de reflejos como siempre, lo atrapó en sus brazos (sin siquiera pensarlo) para impedir que fuera a dar al suelo.  
  
             -Una vez me preguntaste cuándo iba a presentarte a mi hermano, bueno, ahí lo tienes.   
  
             Aprovechando que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conservar el equilibrio mientras Kanon se retorcía tratando de recuperar el suyo, los abracé a ambos.  
 

 **Kanon**     
  
             Se besaron por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y yo quedé estrujado en medio de los dos, apenas podía respirar y definitivamente no quería estar en medio de ellos, ni metafórica ni literalmente.  
  
             -Me alegra que esté todo bien en su relación, ¿qué tal si me sueltan para que puedan abrazarse apropiadamente? –sugerí, y solo conseguí risitas por parte de ellos.  
  
             -Milo, lamento tanto…  
  
             -No me pidas perdón, eso sí que no te lo perdonaría.  
  
             -Pero…  
  
             -Luego arreglaremos cuentas.  
  
             -¿Y si no hay un “luego”?  
  
             -Lo habrá.  
  
             La terca seguridad con la que hablaba Milo debió bastarle a Saga, porque su sonrisa era la sonrisa calmada de los buenos tiempos.  
  
            -Está bien. Pero me dejarás compensarte entonces, ¿verdad?  
  
            -Mmm, ¿compensarme?  
  
            -Sí, cuando llegue ese “luego”, haré lo que sea para darte gusto.  
  
            -¿En serio?  
  
            -Palabra.  
  
            -Bueno… hay algo…  
  
            -Esto se está volviendo demasiado íntimo, ¿por qué no me dejan ir? –supliqué. Los muy desgraciados me ignoraron.  
  
            -Dime, lo que sea.  
  
            -Pues, últimamente he tenido una fantasía: hacer un trío con unos gemelos, ¿sabes?  
 

 **Milo**     
  
            “Turulato”, es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir la cara que puso Saga.  
  
            Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano y yo pude ver la cara de Kanon reflejada en sus ojos. Si Saga estaba turulato, Kanon estaba completamente horrorizado. Estaba a punto de empezar a reírme para decirles que era una broma, cuando Saga pasó de confundido a calculador y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.  
            -Puede arreglarse –me dijo.  
  
            -¿En serio? –yo no lo podía creer.  
  
            -Aunque me parece que muy probablemente tendremos que emborrachar a este.  
  
            -“Este” acaba de declararse abstemio a partir de este momento –dijo Kanon, con voz gélida-. Cuando llegue ese “luego” del que tanto hablan, lo primero que haré será un voto formal ante Atenea y renunciaré al licor para siempre.  
  
            -Bravo por ti –respondió Saga con tono ligero-. Pero no te preocupes, ya conoces a Milo, ¿no? Puedes estar seguro de que encontrará cómo convencerte.  
  
            -¡Primero muerto! –exclamó Kanon.  
  
            -Eso también puede arreglarse.   
  
            -¡Saga!  
  
            No pude evitarlo, tuve que reír, abrazándolos a ambos con más fuerza que antes, a pesar de las protestas de Kanon y a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.  
  
            Saga se apartó un poco, sin soltar mis manos, para que su gemelo pudiera respirar, y aguardó con una sonrisa serena a que yo pudiera contener las carcajadas y el llanto.  
  
            -Lo siento, Milo. Ya te dije una vez que siempre he tenido que compartir todo con Kanon. A ti no voy a compartirte.  
  
            -Por mi parte, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, tórtolos –insistió Kanon-. Les aseguro que estaré muy feliz de verlos… Nooo, déjenme corregir eso: estaré muy feliz de _saberlos_ juntos y lo más lejos de mí que puedan.   
  
            -Lo explicaré todo –nos prometió Saga-. Encontraremos la manera de que todo salga bien… ¿puedo contar con ambos?  
  
            -Sabes que soy capaz de seguirte hasta el infierno y volver –le dije, impulsivo.  
  
            Su sonrisa se volvió triste.  
  
            -Puede que sea justamente eso que lo que tenga que pedirte.  
  
            -¿Saga…?  
  
            La técnica que estaba empleando para que pudiéramos hablar en forma privada se desvaneció y de nuevo estábamos donde empezamos. Saga a los pies de Atenea, junto a Shura y Kamus. Yo estaba más cerca de Aioria y Mu que de ellos, Kanon estaba un poco atrás de Atenea… y tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja en la que había estado guardado un puñal los últimos trece años.  
  
             Mientras Atenea sujetaba las manos de Saga y lo obligaba a cortarle la garganta, caí en la cuenta de que Saga no había respondido mi pregunta sobre por qué estaban invadiendo el Santuario.  
  
             Los Caballeros de Oro que quedábamos con vida decidimos lanzarnos al Hades. Aioria, Mu y yo estábamos desesperados, pero de todos modos logré darme cuenta de que Kanon estaba más calmado, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.  
  
             Mientras los otros dos alcanzaban el Octavo Sentido, yo agarré a Kanon de un brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. Vestido por fin con la armadura de Oro de Géminis, era todavía más difícil de distinguir de Saga.  
  
             -Dime que Atenea tenía un plan y que todo esto es parte de ese plan –le ordené, petulante.  
  
             -Oh, sí. Tiene un plan y me lo explicó hoy mientras tomábamos el té –me respondió sin sombra de sarcasmo. No supe si creerle o no.  
  
              -Cuando llegue ese “luego” del que hablamos, los tres vamos a tener que sentarnos y conversar largo y tendido –le advertí.  
  
              -Mientras no me obliguen a sentarme entre ustedes dos, cuenta conmigo. Yo también tengo preguntas por hacer.  
  
              Asentí, estreché su mano a modo de despedida y busqué el Octavo Sentido, con la plena confianza de que los tres volveríamos a encontrarnos en un momento más propicio.  
  
             Ya fuera en esta vida, en el Hades o en la vida siguiente. 


	4. El ramo de rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon, Afrodita ha hecho una apuesta que no puede ganar y Saga va a tener que romperle el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Para Kamapon, con mucho cariño!

Había prometido que esa vez sí asistiría a la reunión de los Caballeros de Oro. Realmente tenía intención de cumplir esa promesa.  
  
Sin embargo, en el último momento, acabó escapando para esconderse en un rincón oscuro.  
  
Pasada la reunión, estaba contemplando seriamente el suicidarse, para no tener que escuchar a su hermano diciéndole…  
  
-Te escondiste –acusó Saga cuando lo encontró, luego de haber revisado la mayoría de los escondites de su niñez.  
  
-Creo que tuve pánico escénico –admitió Kanon, apartando la cara para que no notase lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza.  
  
-No necesitas seguir escondiéndote y lo sabes –intervino Shion.  
  
Como siempre que el Patriarca intentaba ser un apoyo y una guía para Kanon, logró justamente el efecto contrario, pero el segundo Caballero de Géminis se las arregló para no responderle de mala manera. Quizá estaba madurando. O tal vez se estaba resignando al hecho empírico de que los aries que conocía solían fastidiarle la vida sin proponérselo.  
  
-No lo pude evitar. ¿Quizá si la próxima vez me amarran a una silla…? –se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Saga estaba aguantándose las ganas de darle un manotazo por la cabeza-. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Nunca imaginé que me resultaría tan difícil romper con este hábito en particular.  
  
Shion le dio unas palmaditas en un brazo, sonriéndole de modo paternal.  
  
-¿Tal vez si lo intentamos poco a poco? Podríamos presentarte a uno o dos, en lugar de que tengas que verlos a todos a la vez. ¿Eso ayudaría?  
  
-Quizá…  
  
No lo creía, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Shion rechazando su sugerencia demasiado rápido. A lo mejor podía intentarlo…  
  
El cosmos de un Caballero de Bronce pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en la Casa de Géminis cortó de pronto las reflexiones de Kanon y, cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, estaba escondido de nuevo.  
  
-¡Otra vez! –alcanzó a escuchar que se quejaba Saga.  
  
-Ten paciencia con él, se trata de un condicionamiento que empezó en su primera infancia, ya es un reflejo para él y no puede evitarlo.   
  
-He conversado con sus Shoguns, nunca hizo algo así mientras estaba al frente del Santuario de Poseidón –respondió Saga, levantando la voz para que quedara claro que la respuesta para Shion era al mismo tiempo un reproche para Kanon.  
  
-No es lo mismo –intentó defenderlo Shion-. No estaba aquí.  
  
Esforzándose en vano por no prestar atención a la discusión que siguió, Kanon se prometió a sí mismo que haría otro intento, uno realmente serio, por presentarse con los demás Caballeros de Oro. Atenea le había concedido la gracia de eliminar la norma que obligaba a los segundos gemelos de la Orden a convertirse en sombras de sus hermanos, no había razón para desperdiciar esa libertad, deseada por tantos años… Excepto, claro, ese reflejo tan fuerte que lo hacía correr a esconderse cada vez que se acercaba alguien.  
  
¡Aquello era ridículo! Los Caballeros de Bronce lo conocían. Milo lo conocía. Algunos de los Caballeros de Oro lo habían visto al inicio de la guerra contra Hades, aunque no hubieran cruzado palabra. La Orden entera sabía de su existencia, no tenía por qué esconderse.  
  
Así, diciéndose que era para practicar, no se permitió a sí mismo alejarse más cuando Shun se acercó a donde Saga y Shion seguían discutiendo.  
  
-Buenos días, disculpen, yo…  
  
La expresión de enojo de Saga cambió a una sonrisa amable tan rápido que casi parecía síntoma de locura. Kanon se estremeció un poco, pero el Caballero de Andrómeda no pareció alarmarse.  
  
-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo, Shun? –preguntó Shion.  
  
-En realidad, vine a hablar con Saga. Se trata de Afrodita.  
  
Shion hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Saga le pidió que se quedara. Si había algún problema entre esos dos Caballeros, quizá habría que pedir la intervención del líder de la Orden.  
  
-Oh, no –Shun negó con la cabeza-. Yo no tengo ningún problema con Afrodita, es él quien tiene un problema.  
  
El muchacho les relató entonces lo que acababa de suceder hacía unos minutos en el templo de Piscis.   
  
Ese día era el cumpleaños de Saga (“también el mío”, pensó Kanon, resentido cuando Shun solo mencionó a su hermano), y algunos Caballeros se estaban preparando para llegar juntos a Géminis y sorprenderlo con regalos. El de Afrodita era un ramo de rosas y Máscara Mortal se había reído como loco nada más verlas sin que los demás entendieran por qué…  
  
-¿De qué color son? –preguntó Saga, preocupado.  
  
-Rojas –respondió Shun de inmediato.  
  
-Oh. Ya veo cuál es el problema.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-En el lenguaje de las flores, un sistema de… símbolos que se inventó en el siglo XIX, la rosa roja significa “amor”.  
  
A Kanon no le sorprendió demasiado el gesto sombrío de Saga al decir eso, después de todo, su hermano tenía una relación de años con Milo… Algo que merecía hacerse público tanto como la existencia de Kanon. La próxima vez que lo regañara por esconderse, lo retaría a besar a Milo delante de todos.  
  
-Ahora entiendo eso –dijo Shun-, pero no es lo peor. Máscara Mortal le dijo que si va a confesar sus sentimientos justo ahora, debería hacerlo “por todo alto”. No sé a qué se refería exactamente con eso, pero acabó consiguiendo que Afrodita aceptara hacer una apuesta.   
  
-¿Una apuesta? –repitió Shion, como un eco (un eco alarmado).  
  
-Afrodita aceptó ser esclavo de Máscara Mortal por una semana si no consigue un beso a cambio de sus rosas.  
  
La expresión de Saga se volvió todavía más sombría que antes, mientras que Shion reía a carcajadas.  
  
-Eso le enseñará a no apostar con Máscara –dijo Saga, cuando Shion dejó de reír.  
  
-¿No… vas a besarlo? –preguntó Shun.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
Kanon imaginó que Saga respondería aquello explicando sencillamente que su pareja probablemente no apreciaría algo así, a pesar de no ser para nada celoso, pero la respuesta de Saga lo dejó helado.  
  
-Afrodita ya debería saber muy bien que no estamos en un plano de igualdad.  
  
-Creo que no entiendo –respondió Shun, con el todo de quien duda de su dominio del idioma que está empleando.  
  
Kanon sí había entendido, pero no podía acabar de creerlo.   
  
Lo peor fue que Saga intentó explicárselo a Shun. Algo que no había hecho si no considerara al Caballero de Andrómeda un igual. Y lo era: el muchacho había albergado (y superado, y expulsado de sí) el alma de un dios; su poder era similar (si no es que superior) al de un Caballero de Oro y era testimonio del respeto de Saga el que intentara aclarar sus palabras en lugar de simplemente decirle que se encargaría de todo y despedirlo.  
  
-Arles educó a Afrodita y a Máscara Mortal de modo que respetaran el poder por encima de todo. El respeto implica distancia. Y yo no mantendría una relación con alguien que no fuera mi igual.  
  
-¿No son los dos Caballeros de Oro?  
  
-Somos Caballeros de Oro, pero eso no nos hace iguales. Afrodita siempre ha sido mi subordinado. Nunca será otra cosa.  
  
Kanon frunció el ceño. Siempre había sospechado que no todos los errores de Saga eran atribuibles a Arles. Si simplemente hubiera dicho que veía a Afrodita como a un niño, como a un hermanito menor al que se sentía obligado a proteger, tanto Shion como Shun habrían entendido sus razones para no querer ayudar a Afrodita a ganar la apuesta, pero la manía de Saga por hablar con un tono excesivamente profesional lo estaba traicionando (como de costumbre).  
  
-Ya veo –dijo Shun, con un tono gélido que habría llenado de admiración a Camus-. En ese caso, es mejor que lo desilusiones de inmediato.  
  
Kanon tuvo la sospecha de que Saga acababa de perder a un simpatizante.  
  
No quiso escuchar más de aquello, especialmente cuando Shion trató de aconsejarle a su hermano que no fuera brusco al rechazar el regalo de Afrodita. Se alejó sin hacer ruido y salió al atrio de la Casa de Géminis para rumiar sus pensamientos.  
  
Estaba tan distraído pensando que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de un grupo de Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No podía correr a esconderse sin poner en evidencia que huía.  
  
Por suerte para él, Milo estaba entre los primeros y, por la forma en que le sonrió, Kanon supo que lo había reconocido. Eso alivió un poco su angustia, Milo seguramente lo ayudaría a no entrar en pánico cuando hablara con los demás y…  
  
Afrodita se acercó a él con su ramo de rosas y una sonrisa tímida que le partió el corazón en tres o cuatro pedazos irregulares.  
  
-Son… las cultivé para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Veinte rosas rosas. Idénticas. Perfectas. “Mis sentimientos son sinceros”, eso significaba esa cantidad en particular.  
  
Kanon miró más allá de Afrodita, vio a Máscara Mortal sonriendo burlón.   
  
Esos dos eran como hermanos. La semana de esclavitud de Afrodita no sería más que una travesura fraterna, nada demasiado humillante, sobre todo cuando el Caballero de Cáncer se diera cuenta de la forma en que Saga le rompería el corazón a Afrodita. No en vano Kanon los había observado desde sus escondites el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la adoración de Afrodita hacia Saga no era reciente, aunque tuviera todos los síntomas de ser un enamoramiento infantil.  
  
Oh, eso no lo podía permitir.  
  
Le sonrió a Afrodita. Una sonrisa deslumbrante que tuvo como consecuencia inmediata el que Afrodita pusiera cara de asustado. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no era Saga.  
  
Mejor todavía.  
  
-¡Gracias! –exclamó Kanon.  
  
Sujetó la mano que le ofrecía el ramo para acercar a Afrodita de un tirón, rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre para impedirle escapar… y procedió a besarlo. Estaba decidido a que ese fuera el mejor beso de la vida de Afrodita, con tal de que valiera la pena el puñetazo que probablemente se ganaría por dárselo.  
  
-¡¿Kanon?! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!  
  
Se dio el lujo de ignorar a su hermano por cuatro segundos enteros antes de dar por terminado el beso y mirar a Saga sin soltar todavía a Afrodita.  
  
-¡Mira, hermano! _¡Nos_ han traído rosas! –miró entonces a Afrodita, que tenía el aspecto de un venadito encandilado, y le habló con suavidad-. Mi hermano tiene un enorme letrero en su corazón que reza “propiedad de Milo”, pero aunque no lo tuviera, es demasiado idiota como para poder apreciar estas rosas. Así que, con tu perdón, voy a quedármelas como si hubieran estado destinadas a mí desde un principio.   
  
Guiñó un ojo, le robó un segundo beso (aprovechando que todavía no reaccionaba) y entró a Géminis llevando el ramo de rosas como si fuera un trofeo.  
  
-Voy a ponerlas en agua –dijo al pasar junto a Saga-. Y que conste que son solo mías.  
  
 No vio la forma en que Saga enarcó las cejas, pero sí que alcanzó a escuchar el tono paternal con el que le habló a Afrodita (excelente imitación del de Shion).  
  
-Afrodita, tienes mi bendición para ir con él, ya sea que quieras clavar en su corazón un letrero o una estaca. Yo me decantaría por la estaca.  
  
Bajó un poco la velocidad de sus pasos nada más para escuchar la respuesta de Afrodita.  
  
-Creo que… le daré una oportunidad. Si vale la pena, le preguntaré a Milo sobre técnicas para clavar letreros.  
  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se detuvo del todo, para darle tiempo a Afrodita de alcanzarlo en los pasillos de Géminis, mientras las carcajadas de los demás hacían ecos contra las antiguas columnas.


End file.
